


Let's go for a ride!

by Yanana



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Also learning how to dance, Clip and Clop, F/F, Friendship, Horses, I still struggle with tags, Learning to ride a horse;, Scared Tissaia, Terrible attempts at trying to be funny, Wtf how does one make up tags, mature for later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: For such a fierce and powerful mage, Tissaia has the cutest hop when she dismounts her carriage. Nevertheless, Yennefer decides that it's time she learnt to ride a horse. Or should she start with a pony?
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 201
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love horses and own a majestic horse of my own. I've also added some inside-jokes. I hope you get them!
> 
> This story will be loosely based on how I met my girlfriend, but applied to our beloved Witcher-characters! With special thanks to Idle-Inkling for giving me the idea!

Tissaia looked at the clock on the wall for the fifth time in one minute. Yennefer was late. She straightened her dress and plucked an imaginary hair from her sleeves while forcing herself not to look at the clock for a sixth time. She hated to admit it, but Tissaia De Vries was nervous. She cursed her stupid ego for getting her in this situation.

***

It was about a week ago when she encountered Yennefer in a small farmers village. The young mage looked absolutely stunning. She wore black breeches with a very long coat that had a split up to her hips. The coat was decorated with silver embroidery and showed enough cleavage to make Tissaia swallow hard.

The moment Yennefer saw her former rectoress, she grinned devilishly.

‘Tissaia. What brings you here? Did you run out of crying girls back at Aretuza?’

Tissaia ignored the sneer for she was indeed following the track of a girl’s conjured moment.

‘Good afternoon, Yennefer. How have you been? It’s been years since I saw you.’

The last time Tissaia had seen Yennefer, was at a banquet held by King Virfuril. Yennefer had looked divine and had talked with Tissaia all night long. Their evening had ended in the gardens of the palace where Yennefer had finally confronted Tissaia about how she had treated her at Aretuza. They had talked for hours, Yennefer even spilling a tear. But they had made amends.

But despite their newly found friendship, the atmosphere between them had shifted. The unspoken had been said out loud and both women seemed uncertain how to deal with that. They were no longer student and rectoress but two equals. Two powerful women. Two friends. And somehow that seemed too confusing for Yennefer and she left. There was no pleasing that woman, Tissaia cursed!

But now the beautiful woman stood before her and Tissaia couldn’t deny the fact that she was happy to see her. But by Yennefer’s clenched jaw, she could tell the woman was struggling. Maybe she wasn’t happy to see her? Little did she know that Yennefer did not leave because they had become friends. Yennefer left because she had developed feelings for Tissaia she refused to acknowledge! She tried to forget about the brunette by putting as much distance between them as possible, leaving court and king Virfuril. Now that she stood before Tissaia, she was at a loss. So she handled the situation as she always did when she wanted to protect herself; through teasing and sarcasm.

‘Yes, it’s been a long time. I see you still don’t know how to ride a horse.’

Tissaia scoffed.

‘I just prefer the comfort of a carriage.’

‘I really don’t see how that carriage is more comfortable for you. You always risk breaking an ankle when you hop off,’ Yennefer said while laughing.

Tissaia’s eyes shot fire but she quickly gathered herself.

‘Goodbye, Yennefer. I’m a busy woman and I must go on with my day.’

She clicked her tongue to urge her horse to move again and rode past Yennefer, her nose snobbishly stuck in the air. But Yennefer wasn’t finished.

‘So the great Tissaia De Vries, rectoress of Aretuza, is afraid of horses?’

Tissaia pulled the reigns as her gaze snapped back at Yennefer. Her horse protested by shaking it’s head and she immediately loosened her grip.

‘I fell off when I was a little girl,’ Tissaia muttered.

A sympathetic gaze wandered over Yennefer’s face as she looked at the small but fierce woman.

‘I can teach you how to ride a horse. You’ll only overcome your fear by confronting yourself with it.’

Tissaia seemed hesitant but Yennefer wasn’t planning on letting her go. She had missed her so terribly but was too proud to look her up at Aretuza. This felt like an opportunity she should grasp.

‘Come one Tissaia, admit it! Getting rid of the carriage would be so much easier! By the way, _everyone_ knows how to ride a horse.’

That last sentence did it as Tissaia rolled her eyes at Yennefer.

‘Fine. Whatever. You can teach me.’

‘Fantastic! I’ll come to Aretuza in the morning and we’ll go together from there. Learning to ride a horse is best done in a safe environment. I have just the idea!’

‘It’s a deal. I’ll see you tomorrow then. But now I really should get on.’

Yennefer steered her horse nearer Tissaia and put her hand on the woman’s arm to stop her.

‘One more thing,’ she said with the most sincere look on her face. Tissaia felt her stomach clench. What was amiss?

‘Shall I get you a pony? I don’t think you’ll be able to mount an actual horse without a ladder.’

‘Damnit Yennefer! You’re such a MENACE,’ Tissaia hissed while shrugging off the woman’s hand. She turned her carriage and rode away, Yennefer’s laughter still buzzing in her ears.  
  


***

And so Tissaia had gotten herself in a mess she really regretted. She remembered the horse going absolutely crazy and bucking her off when she was a child. She fractured her skull and broke her leg in three places, making her limp. Ofcourse, the limp had been fixed when she studied at Aretuza but the mental scars had remained.

A buzzing sounds announced the arrival of Yennefer by portal and mere seconds later, the raven-haired woman stepped into Tissaia’s chambers.

‘Subtle as always, I see.’

Yennefer ignored the remark and looked dumbfounded.

‘Are you really going to ride in that?!’

Tissaia straightens her back and lifts her chin defiantly.

‘I most certainly am.’

She wears a darkblue dress with black details. No loose sleeves this time since the dress has a narrow fitting cut, accentuating Tissaia’s slim torso. The collar was so high and tight, she seemed barely unable to move her head. Yennefer knew the woman had a broom up her arse, but this time the dress definitely had something to do with her posture.

‘You most certainly are not! How can you possible ride in that dress?’

‘I am wearing boots!’ Tissaia almost yelled while slightly lifting her dress to show her footwear.

Yennefer pinched her nose and closed her eyes. When she had swallowed all the jokes that welled up inside her, she tossed a bag at Tissaia.

‘Luckily I came prepared. There’s an extra outfit in there. Put that on so we can get started. _Please.’_

Tissaia caught the bag with her left hand and frowned at Yennefer.

‘You could at least give me some privacy.’

‘For fucks’ sake. Just meet me outside so we can portal to the horses, alright?’

Yennefer slammed the door and marched through the hallways of Aretuza, questioning her taste in women and wondering what the hell it was that she saw in that impossible mage! When she had finally managed to lower her blood pressure, Tissaia appeared outside. She wore brown breeches, tucked inside her boots and a darkgreen vest with brown gloves. Her hair was braided and bound together at the back of her skull. She looked adorable and Yennefer suddenly realized that this was exactly why she put up with Tissaia.

Without having to think about it, Yennefer conjured up a portal and nodded at Tissaia, indicating that she should go first. Tissaia pulled on her gloves while walking toward the portal, trying to convince herself not to slap Yennefer who made a reverie when she passed by.

Tissaia landed in an enormous, green field with a little barn in the middle. There were two horses grazing, a black one and a light brown one. The rectoress looked around but saw no other indication of life.

‘This is it?’

‘Yes, Tissaia. I figured you didn’t want an audience when you bit the dust.’

‘Your peptalks are horrid, dear. But you’re right. This is perfect.’

Yennefer handed Tissaia a halter and started walking towards the horses.

‘The brown one is yours. We’ll have to groom them first before we can ride them.’

Tissaia turned pale at the mere thought of having to touch the horse. Yennefer chuckled. No stable boys around to do the work for her this time!

‘Don’t look so frightened Tissaia. You’re tiny but they won’t eat you.’

‘Very funny. How shall I address the horse?’

Yennefer halted in her steps and looked at the woman in disbelief.

‘How do you adr- Tissaia, please! Just call it by it’s name. It’s a horse, not a priest or a king.’

‘Very well. What are their names?’

‘Clip and Clop. Tie your horse up to the stabledoor so that it won’t run off and follow me for your equipment.’

Yennefer patted her horse on the shoulder and walked inside the barn, trying very hard not to laugh at Tissaia’s angry mutterings about Clip and Clop being ridiculous names.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to suck at writing long chapters, but on the bright side: all the information about horses you read, is correct so you're learning something new while being disappointed in me for not moving along. 
> 
> Whilst Clip and Clop are ridiculous names, my horse is called Ihilija Van De Grauweberghe and if that isn't a posh horsename, I don't know what is! 
> 
> Enjoy reading and leave a comment ;)

Tissaia was convinced Yennefer enjoyed herself while shoving all the equipment in the tiny woman’s arms. A saddle, a saddle pad, a bridle, a girth, several brushes, carrots and some more stuff Tissaia couldn’t even name.

‘Take this to your horse and give him a carrot to gain his trust.’

Tissaia raised a sceptical eyebrow but complied. She all but dropped the equipment on the floor and stretched out her arm to give the carrot to the horse without having to get too close.

‘You do realize you’re going to be riding him soon?’

Yennefer had come out with her own equipment and approached Tissaia after putting it all down. She reorganised Tissaia’s pile while wondering if this was the same woman who kept her desk maniacally organised at Aretuza. She hadn’t finished her thought when the horse suddenly shook his head and Tissaia fell over the saddle when she jumped aside.

‘Curse you, bloody animal!’

Yennefer who hadn’t decided yet whether to find this very funny or to have compassion with Tissaia, kept a blank expression and offered the woman on the ground a hand.

‘I had expected you to fall, but not whilst still standing on the ground.’

Tissaia turned pale, ‘you really think I will fall off? I thought these were well behaved horses?’

‘I’m joking, Tissaia. Relax. Are you really that nervous? What did horses ever do to you?’

‘That’s none of you business,’ Tissaia snapped while accepting Yennefer’s outstretched hand and pulling herself to her feet.

‘You know, horses can _read_ people so you better start acting nice before Clop finds out that you’re a bitch. His behaviour might depend on it.’

Yennefer couldn’t keep the annoyance out of her voice but Tissaia didn’t seem to notice. She was looking at her horse with a disturbed frown upon her face, probably wondering if what Yennefer said was true.

‘Now, take your brush and start cleaning him. Always use the hard brush first and follow the direction of the hairs. When all the mud is gone, use the softer brush to polish him up.’

The rectoress nodded and did as Yennefer said. Her horse shook his head again but this time, Tissaia kept it together. They brushed their horses in silence before Yennefer spoke again.

‘Very well. Now take this scraper to clean out his hooves. You want to check for little stones as they can get limp if you do not remove them.’

Tissaia looked at the small, iron object in her hand as if it had done her a great offense.

‘How am I supposed to do that?’

‘Let me show you,’ the raven-haired woman answered while taking the scraper. ‘Stand right next to him, facing his rear and take his leg while gently squeezing it. If he does not move, you can push against his shoulder so he will shift his weight and you can lift the leg.’

Tissaia nodded, making sure to remember all of this for the next lesson. She wasn’t one to ask for a second explanation and hated it when her students seemed to need at least three before understanding anything.

‘You see this V-shape in his hoof? That’s the area you need to clean. Be careful at the center. That’s where all the nerves are and you can hurt him with the iron scraper.’

Yennefer let go of the hoof and handed the scraper to Tissaia who looked as if she had to go to battle. With a firm nod, she walked to the other side of Clop and bent down to lift his left leg. She gently squeezed but he didn’t move an inch. With a grunt, she started pushing at his shoulder, but instead of lifting his leg, Clop pinched Tissaia’s ass with his teeth thinking she wanted to play.

The great Tissaia De Vries yelped and immediately turned around while rubbing her bruised ass. Yennefer laughed but quickly faked a compassionate look when Tissaia glared at her.

‘It’s hopeless. I’m no good with animals.’

‘You’re no good with people either, Tissaia.’

‘Yes, _thank you_ for that observation Yennefer. Ouch, this really hurts.’

‘Just run yourself a hot bath this evening and it’ll be fine.’

‘I can’t have a bath tonight. It’s Sunday and there’s no staff at Aretuza on a Sunday.’

‘So? Run your own bath.’

Tissaia looked confused at that statement, ‘I have never ran my own bath before. It’s always done for me, now that I think about it.’

‘You’re a terrible snob. But I don’t have time to teach you to ride and to teach you how to run a bath and do other basic chores every human in The Continent does, so let’s move along. Try to lift his leg again. It’s all about dominance. Show him that you’re the boss and he’ll listen. Now he’s just testing you.’

Determined, Tissaia walked towards Clop again, bent down and picked up his leg from the first attempt. She started cleaning his hoof and was focusing so much on her task, she stuck out her tongue without realizing it. Yennefer felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. She was a snob, but an adorable one!

They started saddling up their horses, when Tissaia was confronted with yet another issue. Clop’s bridle hadn’t been an issue since he had been kind enough to not lift his head so Tissaia could reach his ears while standing on her toes. She had also managed to throw the saddle pad on Clop’s back but lifting the saddle high enough, to put it on his back, was another thing.

‘Yennefer?’

‘Mmm,’ the other woman hummed, too occupied on her own horse.’

‘DON’T make fun of me but you have to gear up my horse.’

‘Why?’

The smirk that had appeared on Yennefer’s face, made Tissaia blush.

‘You know why,’ she muttered.

‘I’d like to hear you say it.’

The rectoress of Aretuza gritted her teeth. She was going to make Yennefer regret teasing her! Her internal battle lasted for a solid minute, when she finally sighed.

‘Because I’m too small to put the saddle on his back, Yennefer. So _please_ , can you do it for me before I change my mind about this and go home?’

Yennefer stood next to Tissaia in two strides, took the saddle from her, planted it on Clop’s back and fastened it with the girth in less than a minute. She looked down at Tissaia, who was still blushing. Her hair had come loose from her braid a bit and there was a bit of mud on her cheek. She looked divine and Yennefer needed all her willpower to not kiss her at the spot.

‘Okay. We’ve gotten this far. Do you want a helmet or are you fine like this?’

Tissaia looked as if she’d been poisoned.

‘I’m fine like this. I already feel like an idiot.’

‘Suit yourself.’

Yennefer detached Clop from the stable door and positioned him before Tissaia.

‘You obviously know that these are your reigns. You have them on the carriage as well. You just hold them differently. Pink underneath, thumb on top,’ Yennefer explained while showing it to Tissaia. ‘These are your stirrups. The important thing is to really press down on them. You don’t want to slip out of one and lose your balance. I will help you mount your horse and then we’ll walk around a bit while I hold him, okay?’

A slightly panicking Tissaia nodded and put her foot in Yennefer’s folded hands. Her instructor lifted her so she could get a hold of her saddle and swing her leg over the horse until she was seated in the saddle.

‘There you go! For once, you’re taller than me.’

Tissaia rolled her eyes before realizing that horses could read humans and quickly forced a little smile. Yennefer clicked her tongue to get Clop to start walking and held him by the reigns. Tissaia couldn’t hide her panic any longer and grasped the saddle until her knuckles whitened.

‘Relax, Tissaia! You’re doing fine. I’m already making money.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Oh I have a bet with Triss and Sabrina. They both didn’t believe I could get you near the horse, let alone on top of it.’

Annoyance appeared on Tissaia’s face.

‘You are all such disappointments,’ she spat but at the meantime, she felt more determined than ever. She was going to prove those smug witches wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, note that I normally do not approve of two adults on one horse! Horses can carry a lot of weight but it's not healthy for their back and joints... the cuteness of the scene made me forget about my principles for a moment tho... 
> 
> ENJOY and make sure to leave me a comment

They were slowly walking in circles, to give Tissaia the time to feel at ease on a horse’s back. And very unlike Yennefer, she kept silent a bit instead of making jokes. It was only until Tissaia visibly relaxed a bit, that she spoke again.

‘Alright, Tissaia. Now you always rant about posture, but you’re sitting on this horse like a bag of flour. First of all, push your heels down. The heels are always the lowest part of the rider, not the toes. Only put the part where your toes are attached to your foot in the stirrup and point your toes inwards.’

Tissaia grunted when the muscles in her leg ached from the unfamiliar position she forced them in. Yennefer however, nodded approvingly.

‘That’s normal. Your legs will get used to this position. You’re holding your reins correctly but they’re too long. Shorten them so you can feel the horse on the other end. You don’t have to hold a lot of weight, but just _feel_ the horse chewing his bit.’

Yennefer nodded again when Tissaia shortened the reins, pink underneath and thumb on top.

‘Excellent. Now straighten your back, elbows at your sides and chin up.’

The rectoress hesitated. Straightening her back made her feel unbalanced, so she tried to keep the straightening to a minimum which earned her a disapproving hiss from Yennefer.

‘Come one, Tissaia! You always walk around as if you have a broom up your arse and now you can’t do it? Straighten your back, push out your tits.’

Tissaia looked at her in confusion so Yennefer demonstrated. She jerked her shoulders backwards and pushed her chest up. Tissaia laughed and copied her but her laugh quickly turned into a high pitched shriek when she indeed lost balance and slid out of the saddle.

Yennefer’s reflexes were on point as she quickly reached over the horse’s back, grabbed Tissaia’s vest and pulled her back into the saddle. Before the rectoress even realized what had happened, Yennefer was already walking the horse as if nothing had happened.

‘As I was saying. Straighten your back and then gently sway your hips to the rhythm of the horse’s movements.’

‘Yennefer, I’m really scared.’

The raven-haired woman immediately stopped walking and turned around. She looked at Tissaia with a warmth in her eyes, the latter had never seen before. Tissaia was practically trembling despite the fact that she sat proudly in the saddle, her posture as perfect as always.

‘Oh, Tissaia. It’s okay. You just lost your balance but we won’t go any faster than this until you are steady in the saddle, I promise.’

Tissaia nodded but Yennefer could see her eyes get wet and her heart practically shattered from the sight of her former mentor in such distress. She took the reins from Tissaia and gently eased her left foot out of the stirrup. With a swift motion, she mounted the horse as well and sat right behind the saddle.

‘You can put your foot back in the stirrup. This is not ideal for Clop but we will only walk until you feel more confident.’

Yennefer put her arms around Tissaia and gave her the reins back. She then put her hands over Tissaia’s so she could guide the horse. The scared woman relaxed and leaned against Yennefer who let her.

‘Aren’t we too heavy for the horse?’

‘As I said, it’s not ideal but if we only walk… I do suggest we keep the midnight snacking to a minimum if we’re going to do this more often.’

‘I do not snack in the middle of the night, Yennefer.’

‘You don’t? I do it all the time. I have troubles sleeping at night.’

‘Now you’re making me wonder whether your unbearable attitude comes from sleep deprivation instead of you just being who you are.’

Yennefer genuinely laughed at Tissaia’s joke. She did not know the woman even had a sense of humour! She felt her former tutor relax even more in the saddle and decided to go a bit further.

‘Alright, now we’re going to steer the horse. You would think it’s the same as with the carriage but it’s not. You reins are merely for pointing out the direction to your horse. Don’t go pulling them to turn cause that’ll irritate him.’

‘How do I steer him then? Ask him politely?’

The sarcasm was dripping from Tissaia’s voice and Yennefer had to convince herself from not sinking her teeth in the woman’s shoulder as a punishment.

‘You wouldn’t even manage to ask him politely. I have never heard you ask something. It was always more of a demand. NEVERTHELESS,’ Yennefer quickly added before Tissaia could snap at her, ‘you steer your horse with your legs. If you want to go to the right, you put pressure on the right rein, on your right ass cheek and your right leg. Horses react to pressure so he will make a right turn. Try it.’

Carefully Tissaia shifted her weight so she sat on her right buttock, squeezed the right rein and flexed the muscles in her right leg. Clop immediately responded and turned.

‘Look at me! I’m doing it,’ Tissaia yelled while fighting for her balance once more.

Yennefer let go of Tissaia’s hands and steadied the woman by holding her hips. Her hands lingered for a moment before returning to the reigns.

‘You sure did. Try the other side now.’

They practised for another ten minutes when Yennefer decided to mount her own horse. She leaned forward to be able to swing her leg over Clop’s back. Her breasts pressed against Tissaia’s back and her nose disappeared in her soft brown hairs. Before Yennefer realized what she was doing, she sniffed only to conclude that she had a new favourite smell.

While Yennefer preferred her Lilac and Gooseberries scent, Tissaia smelled more like autumn. Like a fresh breeze and fallen leaves. Like chestnuts and rain. It suited her. It suited the colour of her hair and –

Yennefer blinked her eyes to snap herself out of it. She let herself drop on the ground while still keeping Tissaia balanced on the horse. The woman did not voice a single complaint about the intrusion of her personal bubble so that was a good thing. Right?

‘Hold your horse. I’ll be right back.’

Yennefer disappeared to fetch Clip who was still standing by the stable door. He stamped his foot in enthusiasm when he saw Yennefer approaching. The mage mounted him without blinking and turned him around, only to come face to face with the most endearing scene she ever saw in her life.

Clop apparently had decided that the green grass in front of him was too delicious to ignore. And with Yennefer no longer keeping him in check, he had just gone ahead and started grazing. Tissaia, taken by surprise, had let go of her reins and grasped his neck in order not to fall off. She was now dangling upside down, inches above the ground, arms and legs around Clop’s neck, holding on for dear life.

‘I cannot leave you out of sight for two seconds, can I?’

Yennefer heard some muffled noises and feared for a moment that Tissaia’s nerves had finally given out and she’d started crying. But as soon as she approached to help the woman in distress, she realized she was laughing.

The sound of Tissaia’s genuine laugh, put a smile on Yennefer’s face. Damn, she adored this woman! She steered her horse next to Clop and bent down to grasp his reins. She pulled him up, while Tissaia climbed back in the saddle. She was all flushed from being upside down and her cheeks had dimples from laughing.

‘Thank you,’ Tissaia sighed out of breath.

The women were only inches apart from each other and purple eyes met blue ones. Yennefer, who still held Clop’s reins, was at a loss. Her heart skipped so many beats it was a miracle she did not faint. Tissaia smiled at her but this time, the smile reached her eyes. After a few seconds that felt like hours, she broke the spell by pulling the reins out of Yennefer’s hands.

‘What’s the next lesson?’

Yennefer shook her head and stuttered before being able to form coherent sentences.

‘Right, I think a trot is a bit much for today so we’ll just go for a little walk then.’

They didn’t talk much but Yennefer didn’t mind. She saw Tissaia was really enjoying herself and kept quiet. They listened to the wind, flowing through the trees. The sounds of grass being trampled by hooves. Little birds that announced spring with their songs. Both women enjoyed the peace and quiet, only exchanging warm smiles to each other now and then.

Tissaia was getting more comfortable in her saddle. Yennefer even caught her crawling her fingers in Clop’s mane. It was almost noon when they concluded their ride and went back to the barn. Tissaia proved once more that she was a quick study as she undid only the correct pieces of equipment without having to ask a single question.

Yennefer took the saddle and bridle from her arms and stored it away. When she turned around, Tissaia was already feeding Clop enough carrots to last him until winter. She patted him on the shoulder and turned towards her former student.

‘I have to get going, Yennefer. I have a busy week ahead of me and I need to make a lot of preparations. Shall we do this again, say Thursday? I’ll be able to take a half day of.’

‘Very well. I’ll pick you up in the morning, this time in breeches if you please.’

‘Only if you knock on my door instead of barging in like you own the place.’

‘It’s a deal.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERT ALERT there are NO horses in this chapter. I repeat, there are no horses in this chapter! I'm already showing detox-symptoms so next chapter will definitely have horses again, promise!
> 
> The writing went really well today and I had hoped to write a longer chapter, but then I was interrupted and kinda lost my flow... Sorry but leave me a comment anyway ;)

Yennefer tossed and turned in her bed, not able to sleep at all. She could only think about Tissaia and how she had laughed during their lesson. Despite the fact that they had started as mentor and student, the tables had definitely turned. The hatred that Yennefer had felt for Tissaia had disappeared as soon as she realized that Tissaia had given her everything she could give. And she really did mean well, she just seemed rather unable to be kind.

Yennefer wondered if maybe Tissaia just hadn’t been very familiar with kindness in her life. After all, people don’t just go cold and distant from themselves. Something must have happened to her. But Yennefer started to see the cracks in the wall. A warm smile, a genuine laugh, a lingering touch, … No more student and mentor with a certain distance between them but two women very much equal to one another since their age difference was neglectable in magical terms.

The raven-haired woman realized it was too soon to jump to conclusions but she hoped she and Tissaia could become friends. After all they had a few things in common and seemed to have similar opinions on many things. Of course Tissaia was the serious one of the two who always thought things through. Yennefer was impulsive and used humour to voice her opinion, but in the end? They seemed to agree most of the times…

With a grunt, Yennefer interrupted her train of thoughts and kicked the blankets of her body. The sleeplessness had made her go hungry so she slumped her way to the kitchen. Convincing the mayor of Rinde to give his house to her, had by far been one of her wisest decisions. But the house was too big for one person alone so very soon after she kicked everyone out, Sabrina and Triss moved in with her.

Not that they spend all their nights in Rinde since they were both busy mages with their own courts to run but since the day they had confessed their love for one another, the house functioned as their safe haven. Yennefer bickered with them constantly but she couldn’t imagine her life without her two best friends. They had spent many drunken nights together, talking about life. But lately, Yennefer noticed that watching these lovebirds made her heart ache for love as it has never done before.

Yennefer walked past a room where a loud snoring escaped through the cracks of the wooden door. Since a few days a very grumpy and smelly Witcher had arrived on his horse with a colourful and annoyingly enthusiastic bard. They had been looking for a place to stay and Yennefer obliged. Not that she wanted to, but Triss had been whining and pleading non-stop about the fact that she wanted to study him and test him and… whatever, Yennefer couldn’t care less. If it made her friend happy, the two weirdo’s were welcome to stay. The house was big enough after all.

The door of the kitchen squeaked when she pushed it open and Yennefer gritted her teeth. Sabrina, who was a very light sleeper, would probably lecture her in the morning about eating unhealthy food in the middle of the night. Yennefer couldn’t care less. Fuck Sabrina, she thought as she plunged her fork in the leftovers from the pie they had as dessert. Yennefer sighed and looked at the moon that shimmered softly.

She knew why she couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow would be Thursday and she’d see Tissaia again. Smart, gorgeous, perfect and snobbish Tissaia. Yennefer shook her head. How could she had gone from fearing the woman, to hating her, respecting her and eventually loving her? She suspected her childhood trauma’s had something to do with it. Although she couldn’t quite grasp how never having had a loving mommy could result into wanting to strip Tissaia naked and fuck her senseless. Yennefer smirked at the idea.

Suddenly, she felt someone poking in her mind and she dropped her wards to let the words in. _For fuck’s sake, Yennefer. Stop eating and go to sleep! A moment on the lips but a lifetime on the hips._ Yennefer rolled her eyes at Sabrina’s speech but decided to put the pie away, chug a glass of water and try to sleep for a few more hours. She made sure however to swing the squeaking door a few times, just to annoy Sabrina before leaving the kitchen.

***

The rooster in the yard woke up Yennefer who cursed the minute she opened her eyes. She had barely slept and she really regretted her promise to Triss to not kill the fucking animal and eat him. _All animals are to be cherished, Yennefer._ Triss words still echoed in her head. Bullshit. It took her another minute to suddenly remember that it was Thursday and that Tissaia would be waiting for her.

With an elegant jump, she rose from the bed and splashed water in her face. She braided her hair and let it rest on her shoulder. After a few minutes of contemplation, she choose the black breeches with the grey coat. It came all the way to her knees, with a split up to her hips. It made riding much easier that way. The black buttons and black embroidery, gave the jacket an elegant look. Her blouse was also black, since black made the purple in her eyes look good.

She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. This should make Tissaia blink her eyes excessively. Something Yennefer noticed she did when she was thrown of guard. She exited the room and almost fell over a basket someone put in front of her door. With a frown, she opened it only to find a small picknick inside of it. Two apples, two bottles of water, bread with ham and cheese and two slices of cake, wrapped in a napkin. Yennefer shook her head. Sabrina and Triss apparently had taken the role of Cupid on themselves once more.

***

With a polite knock, Yennefer announced her presence to Tissaia. A very tired voice, muffled because of the wooden door between them, told her to enter. The raven-haired woman pushed against the door and halted in her footsteps. Tissaia looked absolutely exhausted which was something Yennefer had never seen before. She always seemed like she could handle anything that was thrown at her.

‘What happened to you?’

A very pale and dishevelled looking Tissaia tried to smile but failed completely.

‘A little accident while studying the effects of Dimeritium. My magical capacities have been limited quite a bit so I had to fight my way through this busy week without magical aid and therefore with a lot less sleep then I’m used to.’

‘Why didn’t you ask me for help? You look like shit.’

‘Thank you for your kind words Yennefer. I feel like shit so your observation is probably correct. It never crossed my mind to ask you for help. Why would you even?’

Yennefer opened her mouth but there was no sound. They hadn’t been spending time together long enough to state that they were friends. Yennefer also had NO intention of admitting that she liked Tissaia. So indeed, why would she? Instead, Yennefer just shrugged.

‘Give me a minute, Yennefer. I’m going to get changed.’

‘If you’d like to postpone? You really don’t look like you’re in the mood for a ride.’

‘Honestly? I HAVE to take my mind of things. If Stregobor struts into my office one more time to patronize me, I might obliterate the entire Continent. I’m so DONE w - why are you laughing?’

Yennefer failed hopelessly in hiding her enormous smirk.

‘I’m sorry. I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you this way. There’s actual loose hairs coming from your bun, your sleeves are not perfectly symmetrical and you just admitted how you truly feel. I always thought Tissaia De Vries to be impeccable.’

This time, Tissaia did manage a smile.

‘I try to appear impeccable to my students, my colleagues, my enemies. But I had hoped to be able to be more like myself when I’m around you, Yennefer. It’s exhausting to always hide behind a mask.’

Yennefer’s eyes widened and her mouth suddenly felt very dry. Did Tissaia just admit that she liked Yennefer? Or was she just hearing things?

‘What’s that? Cat’s got your tongue? I was expecting a sarcastic comment or a terrible joke at least.’

With a very un-Tissaia-like grin, the woman disappeared behind a screen to undress herself, leaving a dumbfounded Yennefer in her rooms.

***

Tissaia practically trembled behind her screen. She did not intend to say that and she definitely did not expect Yennefer to react that way. She silently scolded herself for letting her wards down. The last time she opened up to Yennefer, the girl fled and practically vanished from The Continent. Now that she finally had her back in her life, she didn’t want to ruin things. Even if it meant loving Yennefer from a distance.

She remembered how her heart had jolted when she ran into Yennefer in the village. She had needed all her strength to remain calm and seemingly uninterested. The only reason she had broken her vow to never ride a horse again, was because it seemed like a perfect way to spend time with this stubborn woman she so adored.

She realized Yennefer had left her room when she heard the door slam shut. Tissaia appeared in her new attire, undoing her hair so that she could braid it again. Lacking the possibility to use magic to freshen herself up, she opened one of the vials on her desk and chugged it entirely. It immediately put some colour on her cheeks and chased away the exhaustion. Tissaia knew she would pay the price in the evening when the effects of the potions wore off but she couldn’t care less.

***

Yennefer had decided that she needed some air and was waiting for Tissaia in the courtyard. The moment she thought her impatience would make her explode, the object of her desires appeared outside. This time, she wore grey breeches with a dark blue vest and even darker blue gloves. Her golden medallion matched with the golden embroidery on her collar and sleeves. She had undone her hair and braided it again and Yennefer could have sworn that she magically erased the exhaustion from her face. Which was practically impossible since the Dimeritium hadn’t worn off yet. But she probably would not be Tissaia De Vries, rectoress of Aretuza if she didn’t find a way to do just that. Yennefer clicked her tongue approvingly which earned her a gentle smile. She opened a portal and watched as Tissaia strutted her way through it, only to follow her with an amused smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this late update other than the fact that I've been so very distracted! But thanks to Corona, I will be temporarily unemployed, starting next week so I'll try to upload a bit more ;) 
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy my writings! Make sure to leave a comment so my low self-esteem doesn't drag me down, lmao

When Yennefer walked through the portal, Tissaia was already at the barn, frowning at the horse shit on her boots. Yennefer held her breath in order not to laugh with Tissaia’s mutterings about really having a shitty week and opened the doors.

She shoved all the equipment in Tissaia’s arms and they prepared their horses in silence. Yennefer noticed how Tissaia smiled when brushing Clop. She looked as if her worries were momentarily driven from her mind. The horse bristled and enjoyed his grooming. Before Tissaia could turn around and ask Yennefer to saddle her horse for her, the raven-haired woman was already standing behind her and threw the saddle on.

This time, Tissaia smiled a little when Yennefer folded her hands and offered her a nudge. She climbed on her horse a lot more elegantly than the last time and clicks her tongue. An amused Yennefer mounts her own horse and follows her.

‘So, what do you have in mind?’

‘Another walk would be perfect. Nothing new because I really just want to put my mind of things.’

‘Another walk it is.’

They fell into silence again, but it didn’t feel awkward. A soft sun was shining today and with the breeze of spring in their hair, they just enjoyed the ride. Yennefer was the first to break the silence.

‘So, what happened with the Dimeritium?’

‘It really was just an accident. Vilgefortz had acquired some during his travels and brought it to us to be studied.’

‘That still does not explain how you got it all over you.’

Tissaia suddenly blushed and mumbled something.

‘I beg your pardon?’

‘I tripped over my dress when carrying the tray and threw it all over me.’

After a few seconds of absolute silence, Yennefer burst out laughing.

‘I really didn’t know you were so clumsy Tissaia?’

‘Normally I’m not, but I seem to be busier than ever and the dress I was wearing is a bit on the long side.’

‘I’m certain that if a person of normal height wore that dress, they’d walk around in their bare ass.’

‘Still not giving up on the jokes about my stature are you?’

‘Definitely not. But all jokes aside, are you okay now?’

‘I’m fine. It’ll wear off in a few days. I just have to struggle through this week.’

‘Tissaia honestly, if you need help, I’d be more than happy to oblige.’

‘There are a few things that I could give out of hands, but I really don’t want to be a burden.’

‘You’re not a burden… you’re my… friend?’

This surprised the older woman as she looked up from her horse. She met purple eyes and a warm smile appeared on her face. Tissaia nodded.

‘Friends. I don’t think I’ve had many friends in my life.’

‘Well that’s maybe because you are not a very friendly person, but it’s all part of the untouchable-rectoress-façade. I get it now.’

‘Maybe you can learn me a bit about friendship then. If I recall correctly, you always hit it off with Triss and Sabrina. How are they by the way?’

‘They’re banging now.’

Whatever Yennefer had hoped to achieve with her comment, it failed because Tissaia smirked.

‘I knew it. I believe Coral owes me money now.’

‘You had a bet?’

‘I’m not so prudish as you all like to believe, Yennefer. I mean, It’s not like I’m a virgin.’

This time, it was Yennefer who twisted her head so fast in order to look at Tissaia, that she felt her foot slip out of the stirrup. Before she knew what was happening, she landed on her back in the grass. Clip took his newly found freedom to heart and ran off while bucking in excitement.

Yennefer wasn’t hurt but she still needed a minute to recover. In the meantime, Tissaia had steered Clop next to her and looked down upon her with a devilish smile.

‘Well well, I’d never thought I could get you shocked.’

‘Tissaia, for fuck’s sake! You can’t just say stuff like that to me. I’m not used to that. Where’s stuck-up Tissaia and what have you done with her?’

‘To be honest, it feels rather nice to just be me and have some fun,’ Tissaia grinned while offering a hand to Yennefer.

The raven-haired woman grinned back and mounted Clop since her horse was nowhere to be seen.

‘Poor Clop. He must think this will be a weekly thing and I couldn’t resist the midnight snacking.’

‘You really have a very unhealthy lifestyle Yennefer.’

‘Yeah whatever. Tell me more about your lovers!’

‘Absolutely not. I am not going to discuss such personal stuff with you because you will tell Triss and Sabrina and those two gossip far too much.’

‘Okay, that’s fair. Will you tell me a bit more about yourself then?’

This surprised Tissaia as she still could not fully grasp this new dynamic between them. Was Yennefer really interested in her as a person?

‘What do you want to know?’

‘I want to know about Tissaia before she became the Rectoress of Aretuza and before she got that broom stuck up her arse.’

‘Very funny, dear. Well, I must be honest with you. I remember very little of my childhood since I am more than five hundred years old but I do know that my family was extremely wealthy. My father was councillor to the King – don’t ask me which one, I’ve forgotten – and my mother came from a good family. Together they had a fortune and we lived in a small castle. I remember because my room was all the way up in one of the towers and I admired the stars each night before I went to bed. I still haven’t lost my fondness of a starry night,” Tissaia chuckled.

Yennefer had rested her chin on Tissaia’s shoulder and listened in awe. Her hands were placed carefully on Tissaia’s hips as the older woman seemed to be okay with it. Yennefer was completely dazed by Tissaia’s scent and her voice. Damn, was she in love!

‘I was the oldest of five children with 3 girls and 2 boys. It hurts to admit it but I seem to have forgotten their names… ‘

Tissaia fell silent and gazed across the field. Yennefer kept silent too because she knew Tissaia was taking a trip down memory lane. After a few minutes, she gently cleared her throat. Tissaia blinked as she suddenly remembered she was sitting on a horse’s back talking to Yennefer.

‘Yes. Right. I lived a very protected life. I was home-schooled and apart from going to balls, I didn’t leave the castle grounds. Nevertheless, I was never bored. They taught me algebra, alchemy, rhetoric, geography, theology but also ballet, painting, singing, playing the harpsichord and horse riding.’

‘I knew you were clever, Tissaia but I had no idea you were so skilled! You should sing me a song sometime while you play your harpsichord.’

‘Not in a million years, Yennefer. I completely lost my touch. I can teach you how to dance however since that is a skill I’ve maintained over the years.’

‘I don’t like dancing. But I do wonder why you sit on a horse like a scared weasel when you have learned to ride already?’

‘I went out to ride in the forest my father owned. Normally I wasn’t allowed to go alone but I was a teenager and very stubborn. I snuck out and went for a ride but my horse got scared, ran away and bucked me off. I broke my leg in three places and fractured my skull. They say I had been laying there for hours before they found me. My head healed but I limped for the rest of my young years.’

Tissaia went quiet again and she felt the throbbing pain in her leg once more like it had hurt every day of her life until her ascension. Yennefer gently hugged the woman from behind, which caught Tissaia by surprise.

‘It’s alright, Yennefer. They fixed my leg when I ascended. Do you know what the first thing is I did after my transformation? I danced all night long,’ Tissaia answered after feeling Yennefer shake her head on her shoulder.

This made both women smile and Yennefer sudden realized that they had been walking for an hour without Tissaia losing her balance or being afraid. It dawned upon Yennefer that there would come an end to their riding lessons and she hated the idea. A grin appeared on her face as she suddenly got an idea to spend more time with Tissaia.

‘If dancing really means so much to you, you can teach me after you’ve learned how to ride a horse.’

‘I would like that very much! It has been years since I had a dance partner I’d actually enjoy dancing with.’

This time, Yennefer was caught of guard as she tried to formulate an answer that would not come. Tissaia noticed her confusing and was quick to react.

‘I mean, I only dance with Kings or wizards for political purposes. I would love to dance with a friend.’

‘Even if that friend is a woman?’

‘You have balls enough to be the male while we dance, Yennefer.’

The young mage laughed and shook her head. Tissaia kept surprising her and she realized that she only fell more and more in love with the brunette in front of her.

‘Shall I tell you more? Or are you satisfied?’

‘I will only be satisfied when you tell me about your former lovers but since that’s not going to happen, I want to know about your conduit moment and how you ended up at Aretuza.’

‘I think my magic began to brew inside of me when I started to realize that despite the fact that I was learning all these things, I would never be allowed to act upon them. They just kept me busy while my brothers really found a purpose. They had jobs, had responsibilities, were allowed to leave the house and they could choose which girl to marry. I had so many fights with my parents, but when they made me clear that I would never be able to do anything of some importance and announced that they had found a wealthy husband for me to marry, I snapped…’

The rectoress shivered in the saddle. Yennefer took the reigns from Tissaia and slowly steered Clop around, back to the barn. She knew Tissaia had a busy week and wanted to be back at Aretuza by noon.

‘It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about anymore.’

‘No, it’s fine. I have learned to live with my mistakes. I was so angry, my chaos exploded rather strongly and left my two brothers and father retarded. My hatred seemed to be pointed towards men because my mother and sisters were unharmed. But the human world is mostly ruled by men, so my family went bankrupt. I was shipped of to Aretuza. By the time I ascended, I heard they had all died from poverty, disease and starvation.’

The two women rode in silence but Yennefer saw that Tissaia was having a hard time. Her chin, which she normally pointed proudly in the air was shaking in order to fight back the tears. They arrived at the barn and Yennefer dismounted Clop so she could help Tissaia down. The brunette had started shaking across her entire body and as soon as her feet touched the ground, Yennefer pulled her in for a tight hug.

It took Tissaia a few awkward seconds before she returned the hug, desperately grasping Yennefer after being so touch-depraved for years. She let out a quiet sob that broke Yennefer’s heart but managed to keep her tears to herself. Yennefer silently muttered that everything was alright before she broke the hug.

‘You know what? You return to Aretuza and freshen up a bit. I’ll come in the afternoon and help you with whatever you want. No point in arguing with me because I’ve made up my mind. I just have to find Clip and return him to the stable.’

‘That’s really nice of you Yennefer.’

‘That’s what friends are for.’

‘I really am not used to that.’

‘Well, you better because I’m not going anywhere until I’ve learned to dance.’

Tissaia smiled and looked up to the taller woman. Yennefer returned the smile and wiped away the only tear that managed to escape from Tissaia’s eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no horses in this chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next one ;) I felt like this was a necessary scene to end the dimeritium-story and add some more fluff! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Mimmi <3
> 
> Make sure to leave my insecure-ass a comment! And enjoy :D

Yennefer limped through the portal she had opened right in front of Tissaia’s chambers and knocked. She cursed Clip who had deemed it necessary to step on her foot whilst she retrieved him from his little run for freedom. When she didn’t hear a response after a few seconds, she frowned and opened the door.

Tissaia looked horrible as her potion had started to wear off. She was leaning on her desk panting, her hair completely dishevelled. She tried to say something but the pain stopped her from doing it.

‘TISSAIA!’

Yennefer immediately slammed the door shut and ran to the woman in distress. She grabbed the vials that Tissaia was trying to prevent from falling to the ground and supported her. The rectoress thankfully leaned on Yennefer as she was nearing the end of her strength. Yennefer put an arm around her neck and grasped Tissaia by her hips. The older woman sighed as she rested her head on Yennefers shoulder.

‘I can’t wait to scold you, Tissaia, but let me guide you to your bed first because I have to bend over so deeply in order to hold you that I hear my back snapping in five places.’

Tissaia could not muster the energy to answer with a witty comment, but she managed a little smile and nodded her head towards the direction of her bedroom. Yennefer almost carried her there and positioned her in front of the bed.

‘Really Tissaia? This is your bed? I mean, how do you get in? With a ladder?’

Yennefers remarks got her a tired eyeroll from Tissaia who sat down on the bed, although she had to admit, she had to stretch in order to be able to do that. Yennefer sank to one knee and undid Tissaia’s shoelaces to take her shoes off. She then proceeded to lift Tissaia’s leg onto the bed as the tired mage sank into the pillows.

‘Okay, I know talking is hard for you but can you reach out to me mentally?’

Tissaia frowned as she tried, the dimeritium obviously holding her back. Luckily the worst had passed and it was the aftermath of the potion that was hurting Tissaia now. After a quiet few seconds, Yennefer heard her.

_‘I really wanted to go on that ride, but now I regret taking that damned potion.’_

_‘Yes and for what? To look pretty? That’s just stupid.’_

_‘Thanks for lecturing me, that is exactly what I need at this moment.’_

_‘You’re right, I’m sorry. What do you need? Tell me so I can help.’_

_‘A glass of water would be an excellent start.’_

Yennefer went for the glass of water and noticed that Tissaia had started sweating when she came back. She helped her drink and wiped some loose hairs from her face.

_‘I really don’t have time for this. I still have to grade the essays from the last year students and prepare tomorrows potion lesson. My notes for the Council of the Brotherhood where almost finished but I needed to go over them one more time and write a conclusion. And then I wanted to go through my post because it’s been piling up and I lost track of it.’_

The raven-haired mage raised her hand in order to stop Tissaia’s train of thoughts. She wanted to start scolding her again for the potion because she didn’t really feel like Tissaia took her worries seriously. But then she noticed the genuine despair on Tissaia’s face and reconsidered.

‘Alright. I can take care of all those things,’ Yennefer answered out loud, ‘so you can take this day to rest. The week’s not over yet so you need your energy.’

Tissaia shook her head vigorously and wanted to get out of the bed but Yennefer pushed her back in the pillows.

_‘Please Yennefer, I don’t have time for these games. You cannot do my work for me.’_

_‘I can but your perfectionist brain must allow me. What’s the potion lesson about and what’s the subject of the essay?’_

_‘De Vries extract and the essay is about court etiquette. I sort my post according to urgency. The urgent ones must be answered or dealt with immediately. The non-urgent ones must be categorised into: answer, file or trash. The ones that must be filed must be assigned a category, to choose from politics, economics, Aretuza, Brotherhood or other.’_

_‘Okay first of all, I did not ask about your post but I’ll make sure to sort them to your liking. Court etiquette is my speciality and I can use your book to prepare the lesson.’_

_‘Yennefer, you do NOT have any court etiquette.’_

_‘Nevertheless, I’ll be able to grade the essays. If it seems boring, it must be correct. If I like the answer, I’ll fail them.’_

Tissaia let out an exasperated sigh, showing her defeat and closed her eyes. She was still sweating but with some rest, she should feel better soon. Yennefer turned around and limped to her office in order to get started on the load of work she had just gotten herself into.

_‘Why are you limping?’_

‘Clip stepped on my foot.’

Yennefer was certain, she heard Tissaia chuckle but when she looked over her shoulder. The woman still had her eyes shut.

‘You need a bath, Tissaia. You’re all sweaty and you smell of horses.’

_‘I’m not up for it right now, Yennefer.’_

‘That’s strange because it’s a weekday so you have staff to draw your bath.’

‘ _Please Yenna, stop teasing me. I’m physically not able to take a bath.’_

Yennefers heart skipped a beat when she heard her new nickname. She liked it a lot! But after she took another painful step, the sting in her foot started to get annoying. If she managed to do all Tissaia’s chores, she would look for some healing spell or potion. Healing stuff was never really her strength, she only broke things.

***

Yennefer arched her back until she heard it snap. She had been sitting in Tissaia’s chair for a few hours straight. She had read the rectoress her notes for the Council of The Brotherhood and written a conclusion for Tissaia. It had cost her all her self-restraint to not write a snarky comment about Stregobor but she trusted Tissaia’s ability to come up with one on the spot.

The enormous pile of post had been sorted and the chores that could be delegated, were already on their way to their receivers. A small pile of very important letters remained for Tissaia while everything else had been categorised or answered by Yennefer. She shook her hand that had started cramping and drank some water.

A quick glance in Tissaia’s bedroom showed that the woman was still fast asleep. A wave of fondness washed over Yennefer and she needed a minute to regain her focus. Next she took Tissaia’s book and skimmed through it until she found the ingredients for the De Vries Extract. She took a basket and filled it will all the necessities so that Tissaia could start her lecture tomorrow well prepared.

Last but not least, Yennefer thought while she groaned at the sight of the papers. Reluctantly she took the first one and started reading.

_During a banquet one is never to approach the King without being properly introduced. When introductions are made, one must bow deeply and wait for the King to speak first._

Yennefer frowned and added a side note. _Mages do not bow for a King, they merely incline their heads._ She hesitated and wanted to add another note about how women should never bow to men but she resisted the urge. The only reason she was here, was to help Tissaia and the woman would probably not appreciate having to read all the papers only to correct Yennefer’s corrections.

After the last paper, Yennefers purple eyes had gone a shade darker from exhaustion as she rubbed them fiercely. She stood up from the chair and started cleaning up a bit. When she had put all the clutter away and finished sweeping the room, she felt a tingling sensation in the back of her head. Tissaia was awake!

When she entered the room, the rectoress looked a lot better than she did before. Her skin wasn’t as pale anymore and her eyes looked more bright. She smiled at the younger woman.

‘Hello, Yennefer. How did you get on with my work?’

‘I’ve finished it all so you should be able to survive this week,’ Yennefer smirked.

Tissaia looked genuinely impressed with that and reached out to Yennefer, indicating that she wanted to get up from the bed.

‘You probably still need to rest for the remainder of the day.’

‘Yes, but I’ve telepathically summoned for two bowls of soup and bread because I’m hungry and you probably are as well.’

‘I wouldn’t say no to a hot meal. Let’s get you freshened up a bit, first.’

‘Yennefer, I –‘

‘Don’t fret Tissaia. I’m not going to strip you naked and toss you in a tub. Let me just get you out of your riding clothes and into a night dress for fuck’s sake.’

Tissaia rolled her eyes, admitting defeat and let herself be guided to the bathroom. With the help of Yennefer she took her vest and breeches off and undid her hair. Yennefer collected the bundle of clothes and put it in the laundry bin, mentally reaching out to someone of the staff so that they would collect it later. She then turned around, only to freeze on the spot and feel her jaw drop.

‘I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, Tissaia but you are so gorgeous.’

The small women stood in her undergarments but still managed to look invincible. Her back was straight and her chin lightly pushed up the way Yennefer knew it. Her hair waved slightly because of the braid and almost reached her hips. She had little scars all over her body and a very small birthmark near her breasts. If it wasn’t for the warm smile on her face, Yennefer would have felt intimidated.

‘Thanks, dear. Now, let’s get this over with.’

Yennefer sponged the dust and sweat from Tissaia’s body, while holding her breath. She was absolutely dumbfounded by the perfection that stood before her. Tissaia’s smell penetrated every nook and crevice of Yennefer’s mind as she struggled to not just kiss the damn woman! Tissaia was a bit flustered but tried to hide it by quickly pulling on her night dress and allowing Yennefer to brush her hair only to braid it again so it wouldn’t get too tangled while she slept.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of their meals and both women excited the bathroom. Two steamy bowls of soup with bread and cheese were waiting for them. Yennefer filled two glasses of water as Tissaia sat down.

‘You really have been too kind, Yennefer. Thank you.’

‘Please, don’t thank me. I don’t want you to be flooded with work because then you wouldn’t have time for our rides. And I really like our rides together.’

Tissaia nodded in agreement and they ate in silence, trying to glance at one another without being noticed. When they had finished, Yennefer rose to clear the table. A sudden jolt of pain went through her foot and she limped again. The brunette at the table noticed it immediately.

‘Why haven’t you healed your foot yet?’

‘I was very occupied with your work.’

‘That’s a poor excuse and you know it, Yenna. You already limped when you arrived. Why not heal it as soon as it happened?’

Yennefer shuffled her feet awkwardly before admitting to Tissaia that she was not very skilled in healing spells. She expected the woman to laugh at her but instead Tissaia scowled.

‘If you had paid a bit more attention in my classes, you would have been able to heal yourself.’

Yennefer swallowed her answer about being too preoccupied with staring at Tissaia’s ass and just shrugged. The rectoress took her hand and walked her to her bedroom. With the tiniest of hops that Yennefer DID notice but choose not to point out, she stepped into her bed. She then patted the fabric.

‘Give me your foot, I’ll heal it for you and then go to bed right after.’

‘But, you’re still healing.’

‘It’s fine, Yennefer. It’s the least I can do.’

Yennefer sat on the bed, undid her shoe and offered her foot to Tissaia who immediately began muttering a spell in Elder. She grunted in pain as the dimeritium reacted to her use of magic but raised her hand in order to shut Yennefer who wanted to protest up. Only moments later, she was finished.

‘Don’t underestimate me Yennefer, it’s almost insulting.’

‘You’re impossible, do you know that? But thank you, Tissaia.’

The older woman inclined her head and sank back in her pillows. She blew a kiss to Yennefer who smiled ridiculously wide in return before leaving the room. One last look before closing the door told her that Tissaia had already closed her eyes. She would be healed tomorrow, Yennefer knew.

What she did not know was that Tissaia had already begun dreaming about a raven-haired beauty with purple eyes and a fondness of kissing her former mentor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: horses!
> 
> Fun fact, canter is much easier to learn than trot but the transitions from one gait to another are very difficult because you easily lose your balance. That's why we always learn to trot first ;) 
> 
> Enjoy

Yennefer opened a portal to her house in Rinde and froze as she stepped into the living room. The bard, Jask-something, was playing his fiddle and singing the most obscene song about a witch with three tits. He danced while playing and wore an outfit that was way too flashy to Yennefer’s taste.

The Witcher, Geralt was holding an enormous pint of ale and looked incredibly annoyed with the bard. He sat in one of the armchairs, his yellow eyes stubbornly fixated on the fireplace instead of watching the dancing imbecile.

Triss and Sabrina were standing in a corner of the room, both holding a glass of wine, giggling like teenagers. They were obviously very drunk since they needed to support each other to stay upright. The whole place stank of alcohol , mixed with the smell of a very dodgy pie Sabrina had baked.

‘YENNA!’

The raven-haired woman groaned when Triss yelled her name, almost spilling her wine in the process. She was tired and felt a headache making its way to her forehead. Nevertheless, she smiled and hugged her friends.

‘What has happened here.’

‘Sabrina wanted to get the Witcher drunk, hoping he would talk a bit more.’

‘I see. And did it work?’

‘No. He only grunts. The bard however never stops talking, but I managed to convince Sabrina to not throw him out of the window,’ Triss giggled.

‘I must admit, the moment he grabbed his fiddle and started singing, I almost broke my promise to my wife.’

Yennefer laughed at Sabrina. The blonde had quite a temper but Triss seemed to have a good influence on her. She took their glasses of wine and headed towards the kitchen to clean up. She noticed the Witcher staring at her but he didn’t get the chance to say something as Jaskier tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face.

‘Since when did you become so boring,’ Sabrina whined, following Yennefer to the kitchen since her friend showed no intention of joining the fun.

‘I’m sorry but I just don’t have the energy. Let’s wrap this party up, shall we.’

Triss started pouting but was immediately cheered up by Sabrina who suggested they could go fuck instead. Both women clapped their hands in excitement and staggered off to their room. Yennefer smiled but knew Triss was going to regret this in the morning. With her potion-allergy she couldn’t drink something for her hangover like Sabrina always did.

She was just thinking about Tissaia, sleeping in her bed at Aretuza and what it would be like to fuck her as Geralt and Jaskier walked into the kitchen. Geralt was pinching Jaskiers nose as it bled from falling on his face. The bard made a lot of unmanly shrieking noises as he followed the Witcher to the sink. Geralt grunted at Yennefer who managed a polite smile before leaving the premises. They must have been the strangest duo she had every come across in her life.

Not five minutes later, she sank into a hot bath and washed away the dirt of the day. She already looked forward to Sunday since she would see Tissaia again. She closed her eyes and thought about the beautiful brunette that had stolen her heart, her hands wandering towards her thighs…

***

Yennefer had just collected Clip and Clop from the field. She wouldn’t be needing Clip today but he could use a thorough grooming. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the buzzing sound of an incoming portal. She turned around and immediately wondered what she had ever seen in men the moment Tissaia walked through.

The brunette wore black breeches, with black boots and a black blouse. A colour she didn’t wear often and Yennefer felt insulted by that. On top she wore a dark red vest with red gloves. Her hair was braided but not tucked away at the back of her neck as usual. This time the braid lay over her shoulder and Yennefer felt her knees go weak.

Tissaia walked by Yennefer with an extremely smug expression. She had chosen this outfit with the only purpose of making Yennefer’s brain go error. The moment she had passed Yennefer, she turned around and smacked her on the ass. The younger mage shrieked in surprise and immediately started laughing.

‘Someone’s feeling a lot better today.’

‘I really am. The dimeritium’s out of my system and thanks to you I managed to catch up on some sleep. I really appreciate it Yenna.’

Yennefer nodded and handed Tissaia her riding equipment. The brunette frowned.

‘Are you not going to ride today?’

‘No, today we’re taking the next step.’

‘Wauw, Yenna… Are you proposing to me? Because I must say, it’s a bit soon. We haven’t even kissed.’

Yennefer slowly turned around to face Tissaia while her brain struggled to comprehend what she had just said. The moment purple eyes met blue ones, Tissaia chuckled.

‘Who would have thought that the great Tissaia De Vries has a sense of humour? But yes, we definitely should kiss before I propose to you. I was suggesting you learn to trot today.’

‘Great,’ Tissaia mumbled not a great deal convinced that she was up to it. She preferred that kiss followed by a proposal any day.

Yennefer let Clip in his stable and helped Tissaia gear up Clop. She gave her the usual nudge and adjusted the stirrups. She grabbed a lunging rope and attached it to Clops bit.

‘I’m going to hold on to Clop and let him walk around me in circles. That way I can keep an eye on you and you don’t have to focus on steering too much when you learn how to do the rising trot.’

‘And here I was thinking Elder was a strange language but what you just said made no sense to me.’

‘Okay, in a few minutes I’m going to let Clop go a bit faster. This will make him - how do I say this, -bumpy! In order to still be able to sit on a chair after your ride, you’re going to do a rising trot. This means you will rise from the saddle and sit down again in the same rhythm as his movements. It will prevent your ass from hurting like hell.’

‘Yennefer… did you forget that I learned to ride as a young girl?’

The younger woman blinked with her eyes while Tissaia was struggling to keep the grin from her face.

‘Damnit Tissaia! So everything I have told you about horses so far, you already knew?! You know what? I prefer the stuck up Tissaia who has such a big broom up her arse, her back’s straighter than the walls of Aretuza. Fuck this!’

Yennefer dropped the rope and stormed off. She didn’t really know where she was going, but she never made the cleverest mistakes when she was angry. A big tree caught her eye and she changed her direction towards it. She wasn’t going to summon a portal because deep down, she was hoping Tissaia would chase after her.

And so the rectoress did. She sat on Clop for a solid five seconds, staring at Yennefer’s back before her brain comprehended the situation and urged her to follow her. She dismounted the horse, although her execution was a bit more clumsy than she had hoped and tried to catch up with Yennefer.

Her shorter legs and the fact that she NEVER ran, made it so that Yennefer had already started pouting against the tree before she arrived. She put her hand on Yennefer’s shoulder, urging her to turn around and face her. The moment Yennefer obliged, she knew she stood too close because she could count the different shades of purple in her eyes. Nevertheless, Tissaia spoke:

‘Yennefer, I’m sorry if I have offended you. I can understand that this new me confuses you but you must consider it a compliment as I am no one else but myself in your company. I’ve kept to myself all these years because I never trusted anyone to know the real me. It has exhausted me. But you give me energy. I have found a friend in you but friendship is rather new to me so please be patient with me as I learn how to behave in this informal manner.’

Tissaia gasped for air as she had forgotten to breathe during her monologue. Yennefer was looking down upon her, frowning slightly. As she made to intention to interrupt her, Tissaia continued:

‘I did learn to ride a horse, but that was more than 400 years ago Yennefer. I’ve forgotten most of it and the knowledge about horses and the techniques have changed so much. Of course there’s stuff I remember like the rising trot but indulge me and keep explaining because you have this very adorable teacher-voice and I’m secretly enjoying myself.’

Yennefer sighed and fumbled with the buttons on her vest. Tissaia’s explanation made sense and her apology was sincere but now she felt like an idiot for reacting the way she did. She could feel Tissaia’s breath on her throat as the woman still looked up at her in order to look her in the eyes. Eventually she did just that.

She could see every line on Tissaia’s face so clearly. Her jaw, slightly clenched because of the tension between them. Her perfect nose that pointed slightly upwards. The little dimple in her chin. Before Yennefer knew what was happening, she felt herself leaning forward to kiss the brunette in front of her. The last thing she noticed was Tissaia closing her eyes before she was being knocked aside by Clop who had staggered towards them, all geared up and confused that he wasn’t getting any attention.

‘You stupid horse,’ Yennefer cursed as she almost fell over.

Luckily Tissaia’s reflexes were fast and she grabbed Yennefer by the wrist. They both laughed at each other and desperately trying to ignore what had almost happened.

‘I think he’s very eager to teach me how to trot. Shall we get on with our lesson?’

‘Yes, sure. I suggest I’ll just explain everything and you keep pretending not to know anything about horses.’

‘Deal.’

She gave Tissaia another nudge as the woman mounted her horse. Yennefer grabbed the lunging rope again and walked away from the tree. As soon as they had enough space, she let Clop walk around her in circles.

‘Alright, in a minute I’m going to get him to trot and you just find the rhythm and go along with it. It’s like dancing. Every song has its own rhythm and so do horses.’

‘I should have no problem with that. I still owe you a few dance lessons if I recall correctly.’

‘Yes but first I want you to be able to ride a horse without needing constant supervision. Are you ready?’

The moment Tissaia nodded, Yennefer clicked her tongue. Clop obeyed immediately and trotted in a slow and steady pace. Yennefer was impressed. It took Tissaia only a few rough landings in the saddle before she found the rhythm and avoided bumping around and bruising her ass. The woman made a very pleasantly surprised noise that melted Yennefer’s heart.

The raven-haired woman clicked her tongue again to let Clop make a bit more speed. Tissaia reacted quickly and adjusted her pace as well. Yennefer chuckled. It was known that when you learn how to ride a horse, you never really forget. And that apparently applied to very old mages as well.

‘You want to try a bit of canter as well?’

‘Yes, go ahead. I’m quite steady in the saddle.’

Another click of Yennefer’s tongue and Clop made the transition to canter. Tissaia quickly grabbed her saddle as a wave of distress washed over her face but after a few circles, she managed to relax and let go. She adjusted her reins, straightened her back and her hips followed the flowing movements of the horse. To Yennefer, she looked majestic.

Clop bristled and Yennefer purred to let him slow down again. Tissaia struggled a little bit with the transition from canter to trot but managed rather well to stay in the saddle. Another voice command from Yennefer made Clop stop entirely. Yennefer approached her former mentor, deciding that this would be enough for one day. Learning to ride a horse should not be rushed.

‘Oh Yenna, I’m so happy! I was a bit hesitant but I managed, don’t you think.’

‘You managed perfectly. I’m really proud of you.’

Tissaia beamed at the compliment and this time, she looked down upon Yennefer. She saw a warmth in the woman’s eyes that she had been trying to figure out for the past few days. It wasn’t until their moment by the tree that Tissaia finally understood what it meant. This realization made her bold enough to grab Yennefer’s collar, bend down from upon her horse and kiss her for the very first time although she had been kissing her for an eternity in her dreams. Her heart jumped in her chest when Yennefer answered the kiss without hesitating not even one bit. She smiled against Yennefer’s lips when she heard a voice in her head.

_Now about that proposal…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the shorter chapter, but I still had this in my head and wanted to write it down.
> 
> The next chapters will also include dancing instead of just horses so that'll take me some more time to write. So consider this a little gift to make up for the longer silences between chapters (might also be because my missus wants to paint the house)
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy fluff and leave me a comment ;)

They walked toward the barn in silence, Clop dragging his feet behind them. Tissaia was at a loss. The courage she just had, completely disappeared as she didn’t know what came next. She may not be a virgin anymore, but relationships? She had no experience in that. She just desperately hoped this wasn’t a game for Yennefer, as she was quite known for her escapades.

The rectoress knew she was overthinking this but she couldn’t stop herself. Why was there an awkward silence between them now? She did not know and she felt a panic attack welling up in her stomach. Throughout her life she had survived many stressful situations without blinking an eye, but this was different. This situation could not be resolved rationally since her heart constantly interfered.

She hated herself for acting like a teenage girl with a crush. She was more than 500 yeas old, for fuck’s sake! But how much she scolded herself for what she had done, she had no regrets. For the first time in her life, she was in love and she had owned up to it. Now she only hoped that Yennefer felt the same. She glanced at the beautiful woman that walked beside her. Shit, how would this end?

***

Yennefer struggled to keep the grin from her face. She KNEW Tissaia was stressing about this as her expression betrayed her feelings. Yennefer had always been an expert in reading her former mentor. When she looked as if she had smelled something foul, she was fretting about something. If only she knew how delighted Yennefer was that Tissaia had initiated the kiss. After being knocked over by Clop, she had lost the courage to try again.

Despite the fact that she had had many bedpartners, this felt different. Usually she just fucked and then forgot about it in an instant. With Tissaia, she wanted to do this right. She wanted to take this slow in order to not scare the smaller woman away. The moment their lips had collided, Yennefer knew she would never want to kiss anyone else again. But she wouldn’t be Yennefer if she wouldn’t be teasing Tissaia a little bit, now would she?

***

They reached the barn and Yennefer tied Clop up to the door. She turned around to face Tissaia who looked as if she could burst into tears any second. With two strides, Yennefer reached her, placed her hands under Tissaia’s arms and lifted her on top of the water barrel. A surprised “oh” escaped Tissaia’s lips before they were silenced by Yennefer’s.

Tissaia was slightly higher than Yennefer and leaned down a bit. She rested both her hands on Yennefe’s shoulders while Yennefer placed her arms on Tissaia’s legs. The brunette was surprised by the tenderness of Yennefer’s kiss. She felt the raven-haired woman caressing her legs as she stretched to deepen the kiss.

Yennefer’s tongue gently licked Tissaia’s lips, requesting entrance. Without hesitating, Tissaia opened her mouth to feel Yennefer slip inside. Both women completely lost themselves as the kiss grew heated, hungry, almost desperate. They only parted to catch their breath before diving into yet another passionate kiss.

Tissaia hadn’t even realized that her hands were no longer on Yennefer’s shoulder but entangled in her black hair, tugging it in order to keep her close. Suddenly she felt Yennefe’s hands sliding upwards to her hips. The taller woman grabbed her and yanked her from the barrel. Tissaia’s reflexes kicked in as she wrapped her legs around Yennefer while the woman folded her hands underneath her ass to hold her up. The mage walked towards the wall and pressed Tissaia against it, momentarily forcing the air out of her lunges.

Tissaia gasped and threw her head backwards, exposing her throat to Yennefer who gratefully attacked. She sucked Tissaia’s earlobe, licked her neck and kissed every inch of exposed skin until Tissaia forgot how to talk and only gibberish escaped her lips. In a desperate attempt to regain some control, she reached out with her mind.

_‘Yennefer, put me down, please.’_

The raven-haired woman grunted, obviously very displeased but obeyed. Tissaia unwrapped her legs as Yennefer loosened her grip and took a step back. They both looked at each other, panting and not being able to stop smiling.

‘Is everything alright,’ Yennefer eventually asked.

‘Yes, but Yenna. I need to know… what does this mean to you?’

The younger mage looked very confused by that question. Tissaia recognized the small wrinkle between her eyes as she mulled the question. Yennefer opened her mouth a few times in order to answer, but no sound came out. After a few moments, Tissaia feared she had done something stupid.

‘I’m sorry, Yennefer. I don’t want to hurt you or upset you but it’s important for me that I know. I’m afraid of getting hurt. Even admitting this is hard for me because I don’t think I’ve ever been afraid of anything, but this time, my heart is involved and that’s new to me.’

‘Tissaia, you almost vomited on top of that horse and here you are claiming that you’ve never been afraid of anything?’

Struggling to not slap the grin from Yennefer’s face, Tissaia clenched her jaw and turned around. Before she could even summon a portal, Yennefer trapped her in her arms and put her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder.

‘I understood your question and I also understood where it came from. I’m not exactly known for my loyalty. I was just trying to find the right words to answer you. To be honest, I don’t know what this means Tissaia and that’s because this hasn’t happened to me before. With you, I don’t want to rush things. I really want to get to know you. Invest time in us and just gradually see where we’re going. Would that be okay with you?’

The brunette turned around in Yennefer’s arms and looked up into her eyes. They sparkled in a way Yennefer had never seen before. Tissaia smiled the biggest smile instead of her usual smirks.

‘Yes Yenna, that would be perfect. Let’s just take our time since we’re both new to this apparently.’

‘I’m glad you feel the same. But I would like to see you apart from our riding lessons. How will we manage that without everybody finding out about us before we even know what us means?’

This time, Tissaia’s nose wrinkled when she thought about it. Suddenly a grin appeared on her face.

‘Next month the summer festivities for the Great Harvest will commence. There’s lots and lots of dancing involved. Let’s say I’m teaching you how to dance.’

‘But why would I want to dance?’

‘To get close with important nobles and get information from them.’

Yennefer laughed and nodded approvingly. It wasn’t the best plan and she suspected a lot of people wouldn’t buy it, but at least they could keep seeing each other without having to admit their love for one another to the outside world. It was far too soon for that. They first needed to figure a few things out.

Clop’s bristling startled them and they broke the embrace. Yennefer threw the horse a very angry look as Tissaia started to rearrange her clothes that got a bit dishevelled from the kissing.

‘I suppose I should let them both back in the field. When will I see you again?’

‘Oh, next week won’t be much better than the week I just had. I’m afraid Thursday and Sunday are the only days that work for me. But maybe you can drop by every evening to have a little chat and maybe we can have dinner together,’ Tissaia quickly added as Yennefer started pouting.

The rectoress smiled as Yennefer’s face brightened and opened a portal to return to Aretuza. She kissed the tall woman on the cheek by standing on her toes and started walking away.

‘Hang on. If I’m going to drop by every evening, the whole dancing-charade seems a bit pointless?’

‘Shut up, Yennefer! I want to teach you how to dance so that I can finally have a dance partner to my liking.’

‘I see,’ Yennefer chuckled, ‘luckily your plotting skills are a lot better than the sorry excuses you just came up with for the dancing because otherwise, we’d all be fucked.’

‘Remind me next time to just tell you what I want instead of making up those excuses so that we’re the only ones getting fucked.’

And with those last words, Tissaia left an extremely shocked Yennefer at the barn when the portal closed behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSS, I'm back!
> 
> I know someone who will be very disappointed by the lack of porn in this chapter, but the 10th chapter will be the last one of this fic and I SOLEMNLY SWEAR there will be smut in that one ;)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and I apologize for the long break. The final chapter won't take me weeks to write as I already have something in mind ;)
> 
> PS: Sorry if there are waltz-related mistakes. I used Google to write about the dance so write them an angry letter and not me lmao

Tissaia cursed. Not so long ago she had been waiting for Yennefer to show up and she now found herself in the exact same situation. That girl was unbelievable! Tissaia paced back and forth in Yennefer’s living room in Rinde as she waited for the woman to appear. Late again and in her own house for fuck’s sake! She decided to sit down and read before she lost her mind.

She sat down and grabbed the nearest book, only to be distracted by the gloves on the table next to the chair. Fondness washed over the brunette as she recognized her own gloves. Yennefer had asked her for underwear at first but Tissaia had refused and had given her these gloves instead. Something to remember her by when they were not together.

Tissaia realized that she was unable to stay annoyed with Yennefer for a very long time as she remembered how they had spend the last week together. The younger mage had kept word and visited her every evening to have diner and a chat. She had kept her promise to take things slow and to allow Tissaia to get used to this whole new situation.

Of course every meal had ended in cuddles and hot kisses, but Yennefer had never gone further than that. Something Tissaia really appreciated but if she was honest, it also started to annoy her. She felt ready for the next step but she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Yennefer that! Her shit-eating grin would embarrass her and well, she WAS Tissaia De Vries and not some horny teenager.

‘Good evening gorgeous.’

Tissaia startled by the sudden voice and turned around to see Yennefer walk through the front door. Which was curious because Tissaia was convinced that Yennefer even portalled to the toilet instead of walking there. She had probably done something illegal again and couldn’t leave any traces, Tissaia thought while feeling a smirk appear on her face.

‘You are late, again. I was getting bored.’

‘So bored that you decided to read porn?’

‘I – what?’

Yennefer pointed at the book Tissaia was holding and the woman read the title for the very first time since she had grabbed the book. _“Fifty magical ways to bring your lover to orgasm”_ The brunette yelped and tossed the book at Yennefer who caught it with tears in her eyes from laughing.

‘Damn Yennefer. WHY would you even have such a book? I swear I didn’t read that filth.’

‘Tissaia, please! Relax! It’s not even my book and stop pretending you’re a prude because you’re not.’

‘It’s not your book?’

‘No, Sabrina bought it to embarrass Triss. But they both read it and it should be good if we must believe them.’

Tissaia frowned and looked at the clock. They should have started Yennefer’s dancing lesson half an hour ago and she didn’t have much time today.

‘Right, let’s begin Yennefer. I want to teach you the correct posture for a waltz and the basic steps so you can practice for our next lesson. I’ll be the leader, you follow me.’

‘Aye aye captain,’ Yennefer joked only to shut her mouth after Tissaia glared at her.

‘The waltz is actually a very simple but elegant dance. It’s all about balance. You can compare it to using magic. Balance and control.’

‘Without them, the waltz will kill you.’

‘Yennefer. STOP joking and stand in front of me please.’

The raven-haired woman obliged and stood in front of Tissaia, looking down upon the gorgeous brunette. Blue eyes looked at her and Yennefer saw how much Tissaia struggled to keep her emotions in check. She had noticed a shift when they kissed back in her office at Aretuza. She noticed the growing hunger inside the woman and saw the lust in her eyes. Yennefer knew she wanted her but she wasn’t going to act on it as long as Tissaia didn’t ask her to.

Tissaia took Yennefer’s right hand in her left and kept them at shoulder height. She then proceeded to put Yennefer’s left hand on her back, right below her shoulder blade and put her right hand under Yennefer’s shoulder.

‘Can’t I put my hand on your ass?’

‘No Yennefer, behave. Raise your elbows until they are at shoulder height and straighten your back. Yes perfect. When you dance a waltz, you should imagine a square on the floor. All the basic steps take place inside the square. You only move alongside it’s corners and diagonals.’

‘You said this dance was going to be simple? I don’t follow and we haven’t even started yet.’

‘It’ll be clear when we start practising, trust me. The waltz has a three-fourth time signature. You can count 1-2-3 when you do the steps. Two times 1-2-3 completes the square. Okay?’

Yennefer looked as if she was going to smack Tissaia but the brunette ignored her. She stepped forward with her left foot, forcing Yennefer to step backwards with her right foot. Then she placed her right foot forward diagonally and Yennefer automatically did the same with her left foot, earning her an approving nod from her teacher.

They placed their feet back together and repeated the steps, counting 1-2-3 in the meantime. When they placed their feet back together, the square was completed. Yennefer yelped in excitement when she realized how simple it actually was and Tissaia smiled.

‘Good job, Yennefer. Let’s go again but a bit faster this time. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3 …’

They danced the square until Tissaia didn’t need to count out loud anymore and Yennefer could look into her eyes instead of at their feet. In a moment of optimism, Tissaia decided to add a swirl to the dance, completely knocking Yennefer out of rhythm.

‘OUCH,’ the brunette yelped when Yennefer stepped on her feet.

‘Shit, I’m sorry Tissaia. You caught me off guard.’

‘Yes, maybe it was a bit early to add some swirls to the dance. Let’s stick to the square for now, shall we?’

Tissaia limped to a chair and sat down with a sigh. Yennefer followed her and squatted in front of her, resting her arms and her chin on Tissaia’s lap. Purple puppy eyes looked up at the older woman who felt her heart melt into a puddle. She softly stroked Yennefer’s hair, making the woman purr.

‘Well, if this is a dance lesson, count me in!’

Both women snapped out of their moment and glared at Sabrina, who stood in the door with a smug grin on her face, ignoring Triss who slapped her for interrupting them. Yennefer immediately rose to her feet and insulted Sabrina’s giant breasts causing the grin to disappear from the blonde’s face.

‘Yennefer. Leave it be. As a matter of fact, I must be going because I still have to grade a bunch of papers and prepare to welcome two new students to Aretuza.’

_Can I see you tonight? I hate that I can’t kiss you now…_

_I’m sorry Yennefer. I have dinner with Coral tonight I’m afraid._

_Can I pop in for a kiss then? Just a kiss._

Tissaia smiled and nodded, confusing Triss and Sabrina who were not aware of the little mental exchange that just happened. Their former Rectoress greeted them before disappearing through a portal, leaving the three women behind.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’

Sabrina and Triss slowly turned around to Yennefer who had practically growled at them. They wanted to go to their room but apparently, the owner of the house had other plans.

‘Come here, Sabrina. You’ll be my first dance partner. Triss, why don’t you make us some tea and try to find Jaskier. He could play us music. Y’all are not allowed to leave until I can dance like a professional.’

Both women groaned as they accepted their faiths. When Yennefer had set her mind onto something, she wasn’t easily distracted. Triss reluctantly walked towards the kitchen, hearing Yennefer complain about Sabrina’s tits and how they hindered her in maintaining the right posture…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter finished for a while but I'm a terrible person so I decided to wait a few days before posting this. There's horses, Waltzing and smut... I think that's a nice way to end things.
> 
> Enjoy one last time!

Yennefer’s face was contorted from focusing so hard. Her living room was a blur, she only saw the piercing blue eyes of the most gorgeous woman in the whole Continent. She was dancing with Tissaia De Vries and they were swirling around in her house in Rinde. After three weeks of practise, she really started to get the hang of it and Tissaia decided to step it up a notch.

Tissaia on the other hand, was smiling obscenely wide with pride. She enjoyed dancing with the woman she loved and felt Yennefer’s fingers burn on her body through the fabric of her dress. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she realized she hadn’t been this happy in centuries.

‘Oh Yenna, this is amazing! I love you!’

Yennefer’s eyes widened as she realized what Tissaia had just said and immediately stopped moving. Her tutor was caught off guard and crashed into her. Both women yelped as they tumbled to the floor, luckily not hurting themselves too much. Embarrassed, Tissaia tried to get away but Yennefer held her tightly.

‘What did you say?’

‘I said that I loved dancing with you.’

‘No Tissaia, you did _not say that_.’

The brunette on top of her blushed and tried to avert her eyes but she WAS straddling Yennefer at the same time, which was not helping her current embarrassment. She felt arousal pool between her legs as a set of purple eyes gazed at her intently.

‘Let’s go for a ride.’

Tissaia blinked. What? Before she could answer, the raven-haired woman gently pushed her aside and rose to her feet. She extended a hand to Tissaia who was dumbfounded. Yennefer opened a portal and went through it, keeping it open for Tissaia to follow her. The woman was stubborn, but Yennefer would have it her way! She wanted to hear Tissaia beg for it.

Only half an hour later, both women were sat in the saddle and Tissaia now understood why Yennefer hadn’t allowed her to wear a dress during their lessons. Her robes were hiked up to her hips and her bare legs were pressed against the horse’s flanks. The saddle was cold against her cunt and for some reason that did NOT relieve her from her aroused state of mind.

Yennefer clicked her tongue and off they were. Clip and Clop both held a steady canter, the clattering of their hooves the only sound that was to be heard. After weeks and weeks of training, Tissaia felt confident enough on a horses’ back to ride it without assistance from Yennefer.

Yennefer. The name sounded delicious on her tongue and Tissaia felt her insides clench. Damn, what was she playing at here? The raven-haired woman was a few feet in front of her and slowly turned the horses back towards the stable. They hadn’t spoken a single word and Tissaia felt like she would burst!

The moment Yennefer attached her horse to the stable door Tissaia halted her. The woman looked at her with a questioning look on her face and Tissaia knew she was doing this on purpose. She wanted her to repeat her earlier statement and Yennefer wouldn’t be Yennefer if she didn’t succeed in having it her way. With a trembling voice, Tissaia spoke.

‘I said that I love you Yennefer. Why do you always have to make things so difficult?’

‘I’m not making anything difficult. You should learn to talk to me about how you feel. If you hide behind a wall of prudishness and coldness, you’re the one making things hard.’

‘Like you’re such a great talker yourself. You can talk bullshit, yes but when it gets serious, you –‘

Yennefer shut her up with a kiss and felt Tissaia instantly melt into her arms. She pulled the Rectoress closer and demanded entrance to her mouth by gently flicking her tongue against Tissaia’s lips. The older woman obliged and opened her mouth, her tongue instantly clashing with Yennefer’s

Tissaia moaned slightly when Yennefer bit her lower lip and gently played with her earlobe with her thumb and index finger. The moment she felt Yennefer retreating, Tissaia whined a complaint. She opened her eyes to look at Yennefer and was met with a devilish grin.

‘I want to hear you say it, Tissaia. Otherwise I’ll continue to tend to the horses.’

‘You really are a menace, but fuck me Yenna, fuck me here and now. _Please.’_

Yennefer smiled, but not in a mocking way, Tissaia realized. She smiled because she finally heard what she hand been wanting to hear for days. The permission to do with Tissaia as she pleased. The younger mage growled as she attacked Tissaia’s throat and collarbone, peppering it with countless kisses while gently squeezing Tissaia’s breasts.

The brunette saw stars as she hadn’t felt a lover’s touch in years. The fact that her lover was Yennefer, made it ever more surreal. Before she knew what happened, Yennefer’s skilled fingers loosened the top of her dress and quickly found their way to Tissaia’s nipples that were already hard from arousal. Tissaia tried not to smirk. She chose a good day to wear a dress that was laced up at the front instead of the usual back.

‘Hike up your skirts.’

‘I beg your pardon?’

‘Hike.Up.Your.Skirts!’

Tissaia’s face flushed but she obeyed Yennefer and started collecting her robes in her hands, pulling them up to her hips. The younger woman kissed her one last time, sliding her tongue inside Tissaia’s mouth while she softly twisted both nipples between her fingers, causing her lover to moan obscenely loud.

Yennefer slowly sank to her knees, gently stroking Tissaia’s outer thighs, feeling the woman tremble beneath her touch. She saw Tissaia’s arousal soaking through her panties and immediately felt her own desire explode. She looked up at the woman above her and when she nodded, she hooked her fingers underneath the edge of her panties and slowly pulled them down.

Yennefer runs her tongue agonisingly slow between Tissaia’s folds and loses her mind at the divine taste. She could do this every day, twice a day! Slowly pushing Tissaia’s legs further apart, she continues her exploration with her tongue. Hungrily she sucks on Tissaia’s clit only to flatten her tongue and slide all the way up and down her cunt next. The variation drives Tissaia insane as she lifts one leg and rests it on Yennefer’s shoulder.

Immediately accepting the invitation, Yennefer pushes two fingers inside Tissaia eliciting a breathless gasp from the brunette. She has one hand entangled in Yennefer’s hair and tries to keep her balance with the other hand by grabbing the hook on the wall that holds the bridles. Tissaia is panting as Yennefer thrusts her fingers in and out of her cunt and her teeth are gently nibbling on her clit.

The moment Yennefer curls and twists her fingers inside Tissaia, the woman tumbles over the edge. Her legs are no longer able to hold her weight but Yennefer is quick to react. She retracts her fingers and grabs Tissaia’s leg on her shoulder to put it on the ground. With one swift motion she catches the woman she loves and holds her in her arms until she recovers from her orgasm.

After a few minutes, Tissaia manages a smile and looks up at Yennefer who’s gently stroking her back. Purple eyes look into blue ones before Yennefer leans in for a kiss. Tissaia shudders in her arms the moment Yennefer deepens the kiss and tries to get the raven-haired beauty to the ground but Yennefer hisses in response.

‘Why do you think I wanted to go for a ride, Tissaia?’

The brunette looked confused and Yennefer used her distraction to gently push her on her back in the hay. She loosened Tissaia’s dress further until her breasts were completely exposed. Yennefer sucked a nipple into her mouth, feeling Tissaia’s nails dig into her shoulders. When she released with a soft _pop_ , she grinned at her former mentor.

‘I didn’t want Sabrina or Triss to disturb us and since they both waltz into my house like it’s theirs, I wanted us to have little bit more privacy. I am nowhere near done with you.’

Yennefer gently circled her tongue over Tissaia’s belly as her hand slowly searched its way to the apex of her thighs once more. Not wanting to lift her mouth from Tissaia’s divine body, she mentally added: _Oh and for the record, I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap guys! Hope you enjoyed this fic! Thanks for sticking with me till the end.
> 
> I am already working on another one called The Duchess and her Chambermaid so be sure to check that one out! And who knows... maybe inspiration strikes again ;) 
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr, same name, same profile pic!
> 
> Ciao x


End file.
